lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Respect for Marriage Act
The Respect for Marriage Act, or RFMA (H.R. 1116, S. 598), is a proposed bill in the United States Congress that would repeal the Defense of Marriage Act and require the U.S. federal government to recognize the validity of same-sex marriages. It is supported by former U.S. Representative Bob Barr, original sponsor of the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA), and former President Bill Clinton, who signed DOMA in 1996. The administration of President Barack Obama also supports RFMA. Background Until 1996, the federal government of the United States customarily recognized marriages conducted legally in any state for the purpose of federal legislation. Following an unsuccessful law suit aimed at legalizing same-sex marriage in Hawaii, the United States Congress passed the Defense of Marriage Act, one section of which forbids the federal government from recognizing same-sex marriages. Text of the bill H.R.3567, Respect for Marriage Act of 2009, as introduced in the House on September 15, 2009, reads:Text of the bill A BILL To repeal the Defense of Marriage Act and ensure respect for State regulation of marriage. ::Be it enacted by the Senate and House of Representatives of the United States of America in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the "Respect for Marriage Act of 2009". SEC. 2. REPEAL OF SECTION ADDED TO TITLE 28, UNITED STATES CODE, BY SECTION 2 OF THE DEFENSE OF MARRIAGE ACT. Section 1738C of title 28, United States Code, is repealed, and the table of sections at the beginning of chapter 115 of title 28, United States Code, is amended by striking the item relating to that section. SEC. 3. MARRIAGE RECOGNITION. Section 7 of title 1, United States Code, is amended to read as follows: :"Sec. 7. Marriage :"(a) For the purposes of any Federal law in which marital status is a factor, an individual shall be considered married if that individual's marriage is valid in the State where the marriage was entered into or, in the case of a marriage entered into outside any State, if the marriage is valid in the place where entered into and the marriage could have been entered into in a State. :"(b) In this section, the term 'State' means a State, the District of Columbia, the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, or any other territory or possession of the United States." Choice of law problem In addition to repealing DOMA, the legislation would establish a method for the federal government to determine whether a marriage is valid for federal purposes, a legal dilemma known as choice of laws. Anticipating that federal courts and administrators will need to determine the validity for federal purposes of a marriage that is recognized in one state and not another, or in a foreign country and not by every U.S. state, it creates two tests. If celebrated in a state of the U.S., a marriage is valid for federal purposes if valid in that state. If celebrated elsewhere, a marriage is valid for federal purposes if it is valid in at least one U.S. state.William Baude, "Beyond DOMA: Choice of State Law in Federal Statutes," Stanford Law Review, vol. 64, June 2012, 1371-1430, esp. 1401-2, 1417-8, available online, accessed July 4, 2012 Legal scholars dispute whether the language of the Respect for Marriage Act is an appropriate solution to the problem. Lynn Wardle has written that it "is substantively biased to circumvent state policies that do not allow or recognize same-sex marriage" and "a violation of federalism".Lynn D. Wardle, "Section Three of the Defense of Marriage Act: Deciding, Democracy, and the Constitution," Drake Law Review, 951-1003, esp. 983-4, available online, accessed July 4, 2012 William Baude endorses the language of the Respect for Marriage Act. He argues that the options are to give priority to the place a marriage is celebrated or to the domicile of the married couple, that one's domicile is more easily manipulated, and that basing the choice of law on the place of celebration "promotes predictability and stability". Legislative Progress 111th Congress The 2009 bill was introduced by U.S. Representative Jerrold Nadler of New York on September 15, 2009, and garnered 120 cosponsors. 112th Congress The 2011 bill was introduced by U.S. Representative Jerrold Nadler of New York on March 16, 2011, and a U.S. Senate version was introduced by Dianne Feinstein of California on the same day. President Obama announced his support for the bill on July 19, 2011.''Christian Science Monitor:"Obama, in stand for gay rights, calls for repeal of DOMA," July 19, 2011, accessed July 20, 2011 House In September 2011, Ileana Ros-Lehtinen of Florida became the 125th cosponsor of the bill in the U.S. House of Representatives and the first Republican member of the U.S. Congress to announce support for the bill. In December 2012, Richard Hanna and Charles Bass have become the next Republicans to cosponsor the bill. Senate On July 20, 2011, Sen. Patrick Leahy of Vermont chaired the first-ever congressional hearing on a proposal to repeal the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA). On October 25, 2011, Sen. Leahy announced that the Senate Judiciary Committee would begin debate on November 3, 2011, with a committee vote likely to happen the following week. On November 3, 2011, the bill was debated in the Senate Judiciary Committee, where its passage was a foregone conclusion due to sufficient votes to pass being found in the 10 Democratic members of the committee, who are cosponsors of the bill; however, Republicans on the Committee requested the vote be delayed one week. During the debate Sen. Feinstein noted that DOMA denies same-sex couples more than 1,100 federal rights and benefits that are provided to all other members of that class, legally married couples, including rights to Social Security spousal benefits, protection from estate taxes when a spouse passes away, and the ability to file taxes jointly and claim certain deductions. The Senate Judiciary Committee voted 10-8 in favor of advancing the bill to the Senate floor. Legislative history References External links * H.R. 1116 Full text of the 2011 bill * H.R. 3567 Full text of the 2009 bill Category:2009 in LGBT history Category:2011 in LGBT history Category:LGBT law in the United States Category:United States proposed federal legislation